


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 6

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 6 was "Corset" - Looking good for their duet has a cost Lup forgot to factor.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 6

When Taako helped her get ready that afternoon, she’d been entirely focused on how she’d look for their performance.

Okay, the performance wasn’t upmost in her mind. She wanted to look good for Barry.

What she hadn’t thought about was getting out of the outfit again afterwards.

Somehow, in all her thinking and planning and  _hoping_  she’d forgotten this single step.

This complicated corset was sexy as hell and had looked amazing on the stage. Not to mention Barry’s eyes almost coming right out of his head when he’d seen her.

 

But now, her hand is in his as they walked back to the Starblaster at a speed she’s only seen him move when life or limb were on the line. And all she can think is that two seconds after the door is closed behind them she wants all clothes  _gone._

And this corset will greatly impede that plan. A  _lace up corset?_  What had she been thinking? No quick release, no hidden zipper.

 

Then they’re in the room and the door is closed and Lup casts Silence and turns to Barry and their lips come together like they’ve done this a thousand times. There’s heat and fire and electricity that aren’t provided by magic. And her corset is the furthest thing from her mind.

When they come up for air their faces stay inches away from each other. His glasses are askew and there’s a goofy smile on his face that she suspects has a mirror on her own.

“Hi,” she says, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and she doesn’t remember ever being so content in her life.

Barry shivers as her kisses move along his jaw and she stops to look at his face as he answers her with a “Hey.”

“Are we doing this?” she asks.

The smile slides off his face and he stammers, “Oh, um, well, not if you… I mean I know we… I mean you and I haven’t talked about an ‘us’ and I didn’t mean to assume that…”

“Barry,” she interrupts, her hand moving to his chest. “I don’t mean ‘us,’ babe. ‘Cause we’re… that’s a thing. This whole world just heard that little statement, I think. I meant, uh, this. Are we doing this now? Tonight? Because if you say no we need to…”

“Lup,” he interrupts this time, “yes. Please.”

Her smile is enormous and her fingers are at his buttons in an instant. “Oh, shit,” she says and his face falls again, worried.

“No, no, no, Barold, stop that. I just mean,” she gestures down to her corset. “This is a feat of engineering that took some work to get into and excavating me is going to take some work… and  _time.”_

Now it’s Barry’s face that transforms. “Are you saying you need me to unwrap you?” he asks and his delight is clear.

She catches on and it’s her first lesson in how things with Barry will be. Where she wants clothes flying off and him pounding into her against the door in the half second after it closes, Barry enjoys the slow reveal and taking his time.

He reaches for the trailing thread and pulls it slowly, the bow falling undone. A shiver goes up Lup’s spine.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that is it?”

“Lup, I’ve been in love with you for decades. I’m not going to rush this. Is that okay?”

Lup tilts her face to him and kisses him. She takes a page from his book and makes the kiss slow and languid. “You and me, Barold,” she tells him. “We’re here together and that’s what counts. But don’t take too long, tiger. Only a couple of weeks left this cycle, you know.”

His mouth finds a tender spot on her neck and he grazes his teeth over it before murmuring into her skin, “That might be just enough time.”


End file.
